The present invention relates to a game device and more particularly, relates to a game device comprised of a container having aggregate material therein.
The game of kick sack or kick bag is played by players trying to keep a sack in the air without it touching the ground using their feet and other portions of their bodies, but generally excluding the hands and arms. Often known as a HACKEY SACK.TM., the sack itself is usually formed of discreet particles enclosed within a shell or bag. Often the bag is of a fabric type material and is sewn of a plurality of pieces of material. Many such types of kick bags are known in the art.
Naturally, to play the game, a certain amount of light is required to see the game bag. Accordingly, in relatively dark conditions the game can not be played.